Porcelain
by K. Fang-sama
Summary: A new client recently came to Devil May Cry, and Dante and co. now have a new demon problem. What appears to be the work of business competitors, turns into something much bigger, leaving the gang to be weary of everything. Including the client... A/N: Rating may go up in certain chapters.
1. Chapter 1

_**Well, this was bound to happen sooner or later. No one's done one of these with Ulquiorra, at least not as far as I know. Wish me luck! :)**_

* * *

><p><span>Porcelain<span>

**Chapter One**

It started off pretty normal, at least, according to Dante's memory.

He was kicking back on his couch, half asleep as Patty went on cleaning the office and Morrison went through his bills again. There was some rock and roll playing, but quieter this time around, if only for Dante to get to sleep faster. And he was about to, if the door hadn't swung open.

"A customer!" Patty yelled, running to the door. Dante's eyes opened, slightly annoyed he wasn't able to nap, but he sucked it up; sitting up as Patty greeted the guy. "Welcome!" She said, lowering her head, her hands folded in front of her. The guy said nothing; he only stared at her for a few seconds before looking up and looking around the office.

Dante shifted so he was sitting back against the couch, taking in this guy's looks. He was younger and shorter than Dante, but his figure suggested that he was well toned. He was dressed in all black, his clothes a bit tattered, not to mention dirty. He had shoulder length black hair and large emerald eyes. He was also naturally pale, but from Dante's viewpoint, he was paler than usual, probably.

The man had a hand on his midsection, and he could see a few drops of sweat dripping down his face. The guy didn't give the air of a man who could make a sizable pay. But he definitely needed help with something.

"You just gonna stand there or are ya gonna sit down?" He asked the guy. "Unless you're not here to hire me, then you may as well leave." Patty turned around to glare at him, while Morrison only watched, quietly. The man narrowed his eyes, but he proceeded to the couch opposite to Dante. There was a slight limp in his step, and once he sat down, Dante could easily see the bags under the guy's eyes. "What can I do you for?" He asked the man.

Again, silence. The man stared at Dante, concentrating on any and all details he could see about him. An analytical client. Not very common, but not something Dante hadn't seen before.

"You are the devil hunter that I keep hearing of." He said it more to himself than Dante, but the albino nodded all the same. The man sighed. "My name is Kadir White. You wouldn't guess it in this state, but I'm the CEO of White Manor Suites; a line of hotels across the country."

Morrison did a double take. "That's impossible. The CEO died five months ago."

"No, I disappeared five months ago. You might want to reread the article you read." He told Morrison strictly before turning back to Dante. "About six months ago, demons started showing up a few towns over, where I live. I didn't think much of it until a week later, when I noticed someone staring at me from across the street. He vanished after that, but with him, so did some of my employees. Naturally, I reported this, but I didn't know demons were involved until a few weeks later, when the attacks started happening near my apartment complex. And few days after, some of them let themselves into my home and were waiting for me when I got there."

Dante began nodding. Pretty cut and dry. "So, you're being hunted." He said.

Kadir nodded. "Yes, it appears that way. I managed to escape them, but the last few months haven't been easy." Dante simply gave him a gesture to tell him to continue. Again, Kadir sighed. "I invested in a safe house under an alias before I became successful, and after the incident, I went there and stayed for two months. I was found, though, and I've been forced to go into even further hiding. Homeless shelters, back alleys, changing clothes and names, and only moving at night to ensure I wouldn't be caught. This has been working up until three days ago."

The albino nodded. "Any idea why they're after you?"

The ebony shook his head. "I wish I knew. All any of them ever say is "come at once." Whatever for, I don't know."

Dante nodded. "Alright, then. You want me to get rid of this problem so you can get back to your life, I take it." Kadir nodded. "It may take some time. I hope you're willing to pay for a long investigation and massive slaughter."

"I am." He simply said.

"Good, then." Dante said, standing up. "First things first, I'm gonna need to check out the last place they saw you. You know where that was?"

Again, he nodded. "West Emberland Street, if I saw the sign right. I was chased through an alley, but I could see the sign from where I was hiding."

Dante nodded. "Let's go, then." He said, moving to grab his coat. Kadir nodded, but just as he stood up, he keeled over; Dante barely catching him before he hit the ground.

"Whoa!" Morrison let out, getting up as a startled gasp escaped Patty's lips. He went over to Dante, who just laid his new client down on the floor. "He alright?" He asked, slight alarm in his voice.

The albino sighed. "Yeah, he'll be fine. Five months of hell just caught up with him, it seems." He said, taking a knife out and tearing Kadir's shirt open. It was covered in makeshift bandaging, and his blood stained the cloth he used. Dante honestly didn't expect any less, he was surprised the man was able to walk in, let alone stay conscious. Regardless, he cursed a bit as he picked Kadir up and brought him to his bedroom.

And thus was Dante's first step into Kadir's hellish situation.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I did not expect that to go well. Okay, real quick. The way it's gonna work is that I won't be updating this story until I have the next chapter done. Which means chapter two is already finished, and chapter three is currently in the process of writing. I really wanna finish this one, so wish me luck! :)<strong>_

_**~ K. Fang-sama**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Well, chapter two, here we go!**_

* * *

><p><span>Porcelain<span>

**Chapter Two**

It had been two days since Dante's new client fell unconscious, and he had yet to stir. He was resting in the devil hunter's room, an IV put in to make sure he didn't become dehydrated. Morrison and Patty stayed with the guy whenever Dante went out, which was only a few times to investigate.

He found the alley on West Emberland Street, the one with a good view of the corner street sign. There was a bit damage, and as Dante went further down the alley, it became more and more apparent that at least two demons had come through there in days prior. And by the blood stains, he felt safe in assuming that a certain someone was being chased.

He searched the area a bit more, trying to find out how Kadir managed to get away from the demons. He eventually found a crime scene at a generator, which was surrounded by fencing. The generator was broken, and there was blood on the exterior fencing, leading Dante to conclude Kadir had only gotten away by sheer stroke of luck.

The investigation had to continue, of course, and all Dante had was the story he was told. He had a few resources to call on, although he wasn't too thrilled about it. Trish lived pretty close to where Kadir White lived, and Virgil had recently resigned to devil hunting and lived in a home outside of town, so he could find Kadir's safe house, easy. Dante still had a strained relationship with Virgil, and Dante wasn't sure what Trish would pull through.

Nonetheless, he still called them.

"What's the occasion?" Trish asked him after he put his favor forward. Dante explained his new client, at which, Trish agreed. "Alright. Let's hope this is smaller than it sounds, though."

"Yeah, let's." Dante said before hanging up and calling his brother.

Said twin wasn't any more thrilled than Dante was. "And why should I look into this? It's your client."

Dante groaned. Virgil had to be a pain in the ass. "I wouldn't call you up if I could do it myself. But I don't know what his alias was, and you have more connections in this sort of thing."

His brother took a turn to groan. "Is it that bad? Truly?"

"Trish is looking into the guy's story, and he's still out for the count. It's hard to say at this point, but so far, it's not looking good."

Virgil sighed. "Fine." And he hung up.

Dante was now diving into pizza, trying to think of something else he could do to investigate. There were no demons yet to fight, and there weren't many other leads left, other than to find where his client had been before the alley. It seemed redundant to do so, though, especially considering there wasn't much left to find there. And then there was his history, but he was pretty sure Trish was gonna cover that herself.

A thud interrupted his thoughts, making him look away from the pizza and look towards the staircase.

* * *

><p><em>Everything was white.<em>

_The walls, the ceilings, the floors, everything was white. There may have been a touch of black as he walked, but all Kadir saw aside from that was white. The hallways he walked down were cold, and there was no color anywhere._

_Off in the distance, he thought he heard someone calling him, but the figure was so blurry in the distance, for the man walking up to him was dressed in white as well. And as he got closer, the urge to run got stronger. But he wouldn't move, couldn't move. No matter how much he wanted to get away from this figure in white, he couldn't. "What can I do for you?" He asked the man, calmly._

Kadir's eyes snapped open, finding himself tangled in blankets on the floor of an unkept room. He was sweating, and as he tried to lift himself, a jolt of pain went up his spine, making him lie down on his back.

He started breathing heavily, his eyes shut tightly. His wounds reopened, he quickly concluded. It was the only thing that made sense, his last memory was of Dante taking his case, so he must have lost consciousness sometime not long after. "Finally up, are we?" Green eyes opened, Kadir's head rolling over so he could see the figure in the doorway.

As he expected, the devil hunter.

The albino sighed, walking over to his client and easing him into a sitting position. Kadir took notice of the fresh bandages and the IV attached to his arm through this process, and mentally commented the devil hunter. At the very least, he was clever when it came to first aid.

Dante placed Kadir in his bed again, arranging the pillows so he could sit back against them. He put the blanket back over the guy before putting up a finger for Kadir to wait for him. Dante left, and he came back with a pitcher of water, a glass, and his pizza box. "You've been out for a few days. Best to eat something."

The ebony nodded, surprising Dante. Not that his client was surprised, he was typically a very picky eater, and he wasn't a fan of pizza. However, Kadir also knew that he wasn't in any position to argue about something so stupid. Dante was working for him, true, but Kadir had heard enough to know that bossing the albino around wasn't the best choice.

That, and the fact he was too hungry to care at this point.

The pair ate in silence, Kadir stopping after eating three or four pieces, leaving Dante to finish the pie while he just drank water. Not even five minutes passed, and once they did, Dante began talking. "I found the alley you were chased down." He told his client. "How did those demons crash into a generator, exactly?"

Well, the ebony wasn't too surprised by this question. "I'm not too sure. I just saw them skidding towards me, and I just held the door opened, slammed it shut, then started running as the sparks started flying." Dante nodded. "What else do you know? Anything?" Kadir asked, a bit hopeful.

Dante sighed. "I called in a few favors. One of my colleagues is looking into the incident at your apartment, and my brother is currently trying to look into that safe house of yours. Might help if you give us the alias you used."

"Midori Notaki." Kadir told him. Anything to help this mess...

The hunter nodded, making a note to call Virgil later before continuing. "I need more information about you. I come up with better solutions if I get an idea on why they're after you." Kadir nodded at him. He didn't care much, he didn't have anything to hide. "Any business rivals?"

"Several." He told the albino. "Business is a cut throat world. You tend to make more enemies than friends."

Dante took a breath in through his teeth. "Great..." He sighed out, pinching the bridge of his nose. This was gonna take awhile. "What about outside of work. Any old enemies, bitter siblings, parents, ex-girlfriends?"

Kadir rolled his eyes. "I wasn't liked because I was intelligent, but no one had tried to kill me before. I have no siblings, my father is comatose, his wife is dead, and I never dated."

Yeah, this was gonna take awhile...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Well, second chapter done. Chapter three is finished, as you may know, but that means chapter four is underway. <strong>_

_**Thanks for reading, and I hope you're liking it so far! **_  
><em><strong>~ K. Fang-sama<strong>_


End file.
